


Lovers Romancing

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re never going to get this out of the yoga mats...”<br/>“Shush, you’re supposed to be relaxing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Romancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effie214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effie214/gifts).



> The troublemaker this is listed for inspired the whole second half of this fic; it was supposed to be a cute little PG moment until she got her hands on it. She's a pretty amazing person though and if anyone deserves to be gifted with smut, it's her. :) 
> 
> Title found in Blake Shelton's _Some Beach._

Sighing, she pushes the sheets down, turns, pulls them back up. 

She can’t get comfortable and whether it’s a result of being eight months pregnant or catching a cold, she’s not entirely sure. 

All she knows is she was supposed to be on the coast this weekend, one little getaway before the baby came, and now she’s stuck in bed.

Tired and restless and—

“‘Licity?” His voice floats in from the hall before his body leans through the doorway, his head tilting towards her. “You need anything from the kitchen?” 

“Just for your daughter to stop playing hockey with my kidneys. Possibly the virgin Mai Tai I’m not going to get since we cancelled the trip...” 

“Well...” He pushes off the door frame, crosses to the bed. “I’m not sure how much I can help with that first part—though please stop torturing your mommy, Delia—but the second...” His hand slips down her arm, catches her wrist. “Come here.”

“What?” She lets her book fall to the bed, blinks any lingering tiredness away as he helps her up and begins guiding her down the hall. 

His fingers curl against her spine as they go, a restlessness she equates with excitement and nervousness when it comes to him.

“Oliver...” She shakes her head as they stop in front of the door to their home gym. “I am _not_ doing the temple pose right now.” 

He laughs, hand drifting up her back, caressing her neck. “I know, just...” 

The door swings open and she gasps. 

All the equipment—the weights, her elliptical, his small salmon ladder—has been pushed to the edge of the room, the floor covered in sand. Almost every beach towel they own is nestled in it, a cooler with two drinks perched on its lid sits nearby, the stereo playing ocean sounds, and... 

Yes, the room is definitely a good thirty degrees warmer than the rest of the house. 

“We’re never going to get this out of the yoga mats...” She kicks off her slippers, steps into the sand. 

“Shush, you’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“Ok, but...” 

“I’ll buy new ones.” Pushing the door closed, he steps in after her, lowering himself to the nearest blanket before holding out a hand to her. She pauses a minute and then grins, fingers flexing against his as she settles in front of him. “New mats and towels...” He inhales sharply, lets out a strangled laugh as she scoots back towards him and his hands fall to her shoulders, cupping them gently. “Maybe even that fountain you’ve been wanting, ok?”

“Yesssss.” She closes her eyes, leans into his touch. 

His thumbs draw circles against the base of her neck, skirt across the thin straps of her top, and then he’s sweeping her hair to the side, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck, the curve of her shoulder.

His fingers dance down her arm, lace through hers once more as he turns his body so that he’s facing her. 

“You know... I think I saw that this is, in fact, a topless beach....” 

“Oh?” It catches in her throat, more a sigh than a question as he grips the bottom of her pj top. 

Slowly peels it off. 

Her breasts have been sensitive ever since she got pregnant; he couldn’t even touch her those first few months, but now... 

Mouth turned up in a smirk he saves just for her, he straddles her. 

It takes a little doing, but this partially what the yoga has been for and if it—his knees bracketing her thighs, palm teasing her nipple—works for her, and he knows it does with her harsh gasp of breath, the way her head falls back, he’ll gladly bend himself into a pretzel. 

He brushes a kiss across the top of her rounded belly and then pushes up on his knees, laughing lowly as the towel slides against the sand. 

The noise dies as she reaches for him, hand splaying over his bicep, tugging him forward and then... 

His mouth is on her, teeth scraping gently on the underside of her breast as her legs fall open, inviting him even closer. 

Grinning, he nuzzles his jaw against the soft skin high on her chest, hand cupping the neglected breast and she groans, breath hitching as his skin warms hers. 

“Shit, Oliver...” Her elbows press into the sand, feet tangling with his as she fights to give some pleasure back. He’s having none of it though, his mouth completely focused on sucking and teasing and loving her. “Yessss, ohmygod, I...” 

His thumb stops mid-stroke across her nipple and he looks up, their gazes meeting for a long moment before he ducks his head again, kissing down the slope of her other breast. 

“So beautiful... taste... so fucking good...” His tongue laves around her nipple, draws circles tighter and tighter against the peak. 

Moaning, she palms his head, runs her nails over his scalp as her body jolts against his and she comes, chanting his name against his throat. 

“Oh god.” She lets her body fall back on the towel, pulling him with her. “That was...” 

“Hmm?” He turns on his hip, hand splaying over her stomach.

“I...” She blows out a breath, fingers toying with the the hem of his shirt as he kisses her temple, pulls her close. “Forget topless, I’m pretty sure this is about to be a nude beach; hope you brought sunscreen...” 


End file.
